


sweet days of summer jasmine's in bloom

by brandyalexanders



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyalexanders/pseuds/brandyalexanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the last night of camp and the first night of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet days of summer jasmine's in bloom

“do you ever think about what it’s gonna be like when we’re older?” there’s a firefly drifting unusually close to ben and mckinley and they’re both watching it instead of meeting each other’s eyes. it’s one of the only evenings they’ve had all summer where they can be alone, but they’re mostly ducking their heads and making shy conversation. the nerves have finally caught up with them. mckinley can hear ben’s heart race under his sweater and polo shirt. 

“well, we have a chaise lounge now,” ben says, his fingers brushing up mckinley’s arm and underneath the sleeve of his college shirt. “so i imagine we’ll have the chaise lounge when we’re grown up.”

mckinley laughs and the noise of the world around them gets drowned out, the insects buzzing and the tiny, quiet waves on the lake’s surface. he snuggles into ben, who is warm and comfortable. “so we’re still gonna be together? i mean, i’m going out of state after summer ends, and who knows what _you’re_ gonna get into…” 

ben ruffles mckinley’s hair. “i don’t like what you’re insinuating here.” 

“what, that you’re handsome and sweet and talented and you could find someone better than me without hardly trying and get a chaise lounge with him?” mckinley doesn’t like how annoying and trite he sounds, but he can’t stop thinking about how easy it would be for ben to move on. the real world isn’t like summer camp. as he’s thinking about it he’s suddenly pushed into the grass (he tries not to think about how many bugs there are) on his back, ben hovering over him with his palms on either side of him. “what the hell, ben,” he says flatly. his remarkably clean white shirt is already picking up grass stains, so he props himself up on his elbows. ben looks just near perfect in the setting sun, his hair soft and neat even with the two months of camp showers. mckinley returns his grin. 

they’ve had eight weeks, give or take, sneaking kisses in the equipment shed, or out on hikes when they’re behind the rest of the group. back at camp, though, they’ve never really had a kiss like this, long and slow and uninterrupted by susie or andy or one of the kids. mckinley balances himself on one forearm, his other hand wrapped around the back of ben’s head. wherever ben touches him he leaves his skin searing hot. his hands are nice and grounding on mckinley’s hips, and mckinley kisses him until he can’t breathe, until they’re forced to lean back and pant against each other’s lips, their foreheads pressed together. 

“i don’t ever want to get a chaise longue with anyone else,” ben whispers. he nudges mckinley with his nose. “i’ve never met anyone like you before.” 

“me neither.” mckinley touches ben’s cheek with his thumb. he’s responding to everything ben has said, too enchanted by the moment and the lake and ben’s bright blue eyes to think of anything else. he looks at ben and he feels reassured: summer ends; camp ends; college ends after that; but he and ben, they’re gonna last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my gay sons so much


End file.
